


Headassery

by embryonicgrip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Realizations, Recreational Drug Use, Spirit Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonicgrip/pseuds/embryonicgrip
Summary: Mark accidentally partially aspirates some water so he coughs for a while before he can even say anything. Johnny, ever the bro, pats him on the back as he tries to recover.“I—”“I think you and Hyuck are cute, by the way,” Johnny tells him, and Mark feels like the water he just inhaled is doing something to his brain because—what?Or, the fluffy markhyuck high school au where everyone thinks they're together, and mark lee exhibits headass levels of obliviousness but eventually catches on. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 35
Kudos: 452





	Headassery

**Author's Note:**

> shout out sam cuz i'm pretty sure this started from one of our twitter dms, although, idk what this is. has 2020 made me nostalgic for high school? cuz i honestly don't know where this came from.
> 
> anyway, all high schools have spirit week or an equivalent right? or is that an american thing? sound off in the comments if you want, but the more i'm thinking about it, the more taking a week off of learning to do fuck-all sounds like an american thing HAHA. just don't think about it too much, it's not that important.
> 
> also, the recreational drug use tag is just for weed.

“Mark, sweetie—oh, Donghyuck! Honey, are you spending the night again? Do your parents know?” Mark’s mom calls, opening the door all the way and coming into Mark’s room without even knocking, as she tends to. 

Mark follows her gaze to Donghyuck who is sitting on his bed, shirtless, and going increasingly red from where he was about to try on his spirit day t-shirt. Mark snorts at his friend’s obvious embarrassment and the awkward tension that cuts through the room, even though his mother is entirely unfazed—probably because this is by far not the worse thing she’s walked in on.

“Ma, I told you he was going to stay over for spirit week so he’s not late and doesn’t make us lose points,” Mark explains, thankful when Donghyuck finally covers up. He would have made Hyuck go in the bathroom to change had he known his mom was going to barge in.

“Oh, that’s right. I’m sorry, you did tell me that. I’ve just been a little frazzled with work; it completely slipped my mind. Donghyuck, honey, you know you’re always welcome here,” his mom says, smiling at Donghyuck the way she normally does. 

Mark doesn’t know why she always seems to try harder to be pleasant to Donghyuck out of all his friends. Maybe she likes him the most, or thinks he’s a good influence, or something. Mark almost laughs aloud at the thought. He tunes back in to Donghyuck thanking his mom and being more polite than his default, which is weird to hear, but Mark is pretty sure that’s just how Donghyuck speaks with all adults he’s not overly close with. Mark guesses that his mom’s busy work schedule has shielded her from the full Donghyuck experience, even with all the time Donghyuck spends here.

“I was just coming to tell you that I have to be to work really early tomorrow, and I’ll have the car, so you boys will have to take the bus. I’m sorry, Donghyuck, that means an extra early morning for you,” she says, laughing at Hyuck’s answering whine.

“That’s okay. I actually trust Mark to get us there on time,” Donghyuck tells her, and Mark smiles at him, even though Mark knows getting Donghyuck to wake up on time might be a whole ordeal. The last thing that worked was stealing all the covers and sitting on his chest while Donghyuck pretended to sleep before he eventually got up under threat of suffocation.

“Alright. Well you boys need to get ready for bed soon. I’m heading to bed now. Don’t stay up too late,” she advises, getting ready to leave before she turns to Mark. “Sweetie, leave the door open, okay?”

Mark nods and tries not to be embarrassed before they’re calling their goodnights as she goes. Donghyuck covers his face and laughs at Mark’s expression.

“Dude, I don’t understand what she thinks we’re going to do in here with the door closed,” Mark whispers in case she’s still within hearing distance.

Donghyuck makes a weird face, but before Mark can even begin to decipher it,

“Didn’t she catch you, Jaemin, and Jeno lighting up in here and almost have you guys arrested?” Donghyuck teases, laughing, even though he knows Mark is scarred by that one time.

Mark pins him to the bed by jumping on him and tries to get him to shut up, but Donghyuck is obviously set on recounting the night that he’s only heard about second handedly, just to make Mark relive the whole shitshow. Donghyuck squirms so much underneath him that Mark can’t even cover his mouth.

They do not go to bed anytime soon.

#

Jeno is sweaty and chugging gatorade as he sits down at their lunch table. Mark snorts as Donghyuck scoots closer to him to try and avoid Jeno, even though Mark is, arguably, the same amount of sweaty after having come from the gym to work on ‘setting stuff up for spirit day,’ also known as shooting hoops with the other people avoiding sitting in a classroom coloring class banners and doing busywork. 

“Hyuck, you got counted in homeroom, right? Or were you late?” Renjun asks as he sits across from them.

“Wah, why does everyone care so much? It’s rigged so the seniors win anyway,” Hyuck whines, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder.

Mark thinks Donghyuck has looked tired since they woke up this morning. He does kind of feel bad about it, even if Hyuck is known for sleeping in and being notoriously late without his interference. Maybe Mark will go buy him a soda, that’d probably pep him up a bit.

“Yeah, it matters. Do you want to lose to overly enthusiastic freshmen? or worse—Chenle and Jisung?” Jaemin asks from the other side of Jeno while Chenle and Jisung protest from beside Renjun.

“Hyuck was counted! He came to school with me,” Mark says finally, trying to keep the peace. He’s pleasantly surprised when everyone goes silent for a second.

“Wait. He spent the night?” Jaemin asks, like it’s scandalous for some reason.

“Yeah?” Mark answers, confused because Hyuck spends the night all the time. Everyone at the table has spent the night at his house at some point. Mark doesn’t know what the big deal is. It’s not his fault his mom doesn’t like for Jaemin or Jeno to spend the night much anymore.

“Your mom let him stay, though? In your room?” Chenle asks, and Mark is really beginning to think he’s missing something because everyone is looking at him weird. Well, everyone except for Hyuck who seems like he wants to take a nap pressed into his shoulder. Maybe this is still about his mom catching him with weed. That was Jeno and Jaemin, though, not with Donghyuck.

“Yes, she likes Hyuck.”

Jisung hums something that sounds suspiciously like ‘oh my god’ under his breath, but Mark is busy checking on Donghyuck and making sure he eats his food to ask after him. He misses the way his friends are sharing looks.

“The seniors voted on their yearbook categories today,” Jeno supplies offhandedly before he burps loudly. Jaemin laughs on the other side of him while everyone else at the table does their best to ignore it.

“I don’t even know who was nominated for what,” Renjun says, and Mark doesn’t really either, despite being on the varsity basketball team and regularly hanging out with a group of seniors.

“Jungwoo and Yukhei won best couple. That’s all I know,” Donghyuck offers, and Mark does a double take and thinks he must have misheard. There’s no way.

“Wait...what? Jungwoo and Yukhei? Since when?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck is looking at him like he’s utterly stupid.

Jisung groans. Chenle stops draining his juicebox long enough to say, “Dude, _how_? How did you not know that?”

“Mark, you’ve complained about Yukhei not shutting up about Jungwoo since he transferred to this school,” Donghyuck says, like that explains it all. Mark doesn’t see how that automatically means they’re a couple.

“I thought they were friends before Jungwoo transferred?” Mark swears Yukhei knew about Jungwoo before anyone, and he was the one to introduce him. In hindsight, he guesses Jungwoo did seem a little shy at first to have known Yukhei priorly. Huh.

“No, Yukhei is just the one who bullied Jungwoo into introducing himself first,” Jeno explains, and yeah, that’s not hard for Mark to imagine. It’s cute, even. Mark almost coos at the thought of Yukhei and Jungwoo together, but he’s starving so he inhales his food instead.

“I wonder who’s going to win best couple when we’re seniors,” Mark hears Renjun say as he steals some of Donghyuck’s chips. Mark is not even thinking about the question until…

“Probably Mark and Hyuck, right?” Jisung suggests, sounding perfectly innocent. 

Mark feels Donghyuck tense up next to him and it’s almost like he hears a record scratch in his head because— _what_? He looks up at the people around the table, expecting poorly restrained laughter, but everyone is just looking at them.

Mark takes a large pull of gatorade waiting for someone to break down and laugh. He looks over at Donghyuck to see him avoiding his eyes, which is something he almost can’t fathom. Donghyuck hardly ever gets shy and when he’s embarrassed he’s normally pretty loud about it. Mark has always admired that about him. Honestly, there’s a lot to admire about Donghyuck, and Mark’s no stranger to doing it openly, but they’ve definitely never hooked up or anything remotely close to that. Mark coughs on his gatorade just thinking about Donghyuck  _ letting _ him kiss him.

Suddenly Donghyuck stands up, and everyone is watching.

“I’m going to catch up with Jungwoo,” he says, leaving the rest of his chips for Mark but taking the rest of his trash to throw it away. 

Mark watches him go, and even when he realizes he’s staring at Donghyuck’s ass, he finds it hard to look away until Jaemin is snapping in his face. He hadn’t even realized Jaemin moved from his spot next to Jeno to the spot Donghyuck just vacated.

“Earth to Mark! Are you guys fighting?” Jaemin asks seriously.

“What? No! Why would we be fighting?” Mark says, and he’s seriously so confused right now. Donghyuck usually splits his lunch time between friend groups, but he guesses it was a little weird how abruptly he left. It probably had more to do with them joking about them winning best couple though, right?

“I don’t know. He spent the night at your house. Did something happen?”

The way Jaemin says “something” is so suggestive that Mark feels flustered. They had woken up cuddled together, and Donghyuck had rudely pointed out his morning wood was poking him, but that’s mostly because Donghyuck would only willingly wake up early if there’s a chance he gets to partake in one of his favorite hobbies—embarrassing Mark. It’s perfectly natural, and hardly the first time something like that has happened. It’s not like Mark wakes up hard on purpose.

“Oooh,” Jeno says, “Look at his face. Mark Lee!”

“Shut up,” Mark grumbles when the table finally laughs at this dumb, drawn out joke.

#

It’s easy for Mark to forget all about the whole lunch debacle when Donghyuck meets him at his locker after school and they catch the bus back to his house like normal.

They usually tackle some homework first because Mark’s mom will absolutely ground him into infinity if his grades slip at all. Donghyuck normally goes along with Mark’s imposed plan with minor complaints, but today he complains the whole time about how they still have school work to do during spirit week as he takes out all his books and spreads them on Mark’s bed. Mark just makes noises of agreement and puts on some background music before he gets started at his desk.

Somewhere along the way, in the surreptitious glances he’s been stealing, Mark realizes Donghyuck has pulled out his switch and is playing Animal Crossing, but he doesn’t say anything since it distracts him long enough for Mark to get some of his work done.

“Mark, are you done yet? I’m hungry,” Donghyuck whines after an hour.

Mark orders pizza with the money his mom left because she’ll be late, and they eat in the front room while they watch tv. Donghyuck graciously lets him pick something before his dramas come on, but he complains when Mark puts on Space Jam for the hundredth time. Mark says nothing about his complaints because at this point, Hyuck’s commentary is what makes the movie worth watching again and again.

Donghyuck must be watching the time because as soon as his dramas start, the channel is changed and the leftover pizza is put away. Mark doesn’t even really follow them and they all just blend in together at this point, but getting to watch Hyuck’s reactions makes them so much more interesting.

Mark’s sitting at the end of the sofa so he can put his drink on the side table. Donghyuck is stretched out with his head in Mark’s lap. Nothing about their positions is remarkable, but when the opening scene has Donghyuck laughing at the television and hiding his face in Mark’s lap, Mark feels like he’s been struck with something.

He’s not even pretending to watch the tv. He’s just watching how the soft glow from the tv—the only light in the room now—is hitting Donghyuck’s skin. It looks so smooth and soft. Donghyuck is utterly absorbed in the scene, facing the tv again, and Mark has to wonder if Donghyuck’s always been so fucking pretty—if the swell of his lips has always looked so kissable.

And that’s what Mark wants; he wants to lean down and kiss him, and he supposes that technically, he could. They’re home alone, but also what the fuck is he thinking? Donghyuck would not go for that. Donghyuck calls him gross all the time, and arguably Donghyuck does some disgusting stuff as well, but that doesn’t make Mark want to kiss him any less right now.

Mark rests his hand on Donghyuck’s upper arm and rubs it up and down to see if it feels as smooth as it looks. It’s a skinship level that’s comfortable, even if it normally isn’t Mark who’s initiating it, but Donghyuck catches his hand and holds it still.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asks, looking up at him.

Mark wonders what would happen if he just blurted it out, like, ‘I want to kiss you,’ or ‘I’m thinking about kissing you.’ Mark’s much too chicken for that right now, so he makes up a dumb excuse.

“You had goosebumps. I thought you might be cold,” Mark lies, trying to pull back his hand, but Donghyuck holds it in place and plays with his fingers.

“You're the cold one, and it tickles a little,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“Oh, sorry,” Mark says.

The show is still playing in the background, and usually Donghyuck is very serious about not missing any of it and Mark being quiet while it’s on, but he’s just looking at Mark and paying no mind to the tv.

“What?” Mark laughs nervously. Donghyuck bites his lip and he stares at him like he’s about to say something or ask for something, but then they hear the keys in the lock of the front door and Mark’s mom is greeting them.

“Did you boys get enough to eat?” she asks as she sets her stuff down.

“Yeah, we saved you some pizza, Mom,” Mark says, and he smiles at his mom as she comes over to press a kiss to his forehead and thanks them.

“Donghyuck, honey, I hope Mark isn’t keeping you awake,” she says, smiling at Donghyuck who’s still lying across his lap. 

Mark almost snorts at the idea, considering it’s always the other way around, but Donghyuck does look a little sleepy or maybe a little disappointed. Mark figures it’s probably because he’s going to be behind on his shows. 

“It’s okay. I just wasn’t built to wake up early,” Donghyuck complains, and Mark’s mom laughs.

“Well, spirit day is tomorrow, right? You boys should head to bed soon so you can be on time again,” his mom says, and it sounds like a suggestion, but Mark knows it’s not really.

“Yeah, we will,” Mark says, turning off the tv.

“Okay, goodnight boys. Leave the door open, okay?” she calls, and Mark rubs at his eyes and tells his mom to sleep well. It’s nowhere near late by Donghyuck’s standards, but Mark could really go to bed.

Mark asks Donghyuck if he wants first shower when they go into his room, but Donghyuck rudely points out that he looks like he’s going to pass out so he should go first. He goes into the bathroom and splashes water on his face. 

Mark knows he must be tired because for a second out there it seemed like Donghyuck was debating telling him something, and Mark’s mind instantly conjures a scenario where Donghyuck asks him to kiss him, and that’s just—not realistic. 

Mark takes out his contacts, brushes his teeth, and takes a shower and when he leaves the bathroom with just a towel around his waist to tell Donghyuck the bathroom is all his now, he kind of wants Donghyuck to stare or at least sneak a peak at him. Donghyuck doesn’t. He just grabs his bag and hurriedly goes into the bathroom.

Mark wonders if maybe the time for Donghyuck to look at him like that has already passed now that they’ve been firmly established as just friends for years. Or maybe he’s just not that impressive to look at. Either way, it’s hard to think about, so after he gets dressed into his sleep clothes, Mark lies down and shuts his eyes. 

He’s asleep before Donghyuck even comes out of the bathroom.

#

Mark and Donghyuck are delayed from meeting everyone in the gym for spirit day events because Mark has to grab his stuff from his locker, and Hyuck wanted to come with him. Mark doesn’t fully understand why Donghyuck comes with him, but he knows he wants to make sure he gets to sit next to Donghyuck in the bleachers so he doesn’t think that hard about it.

When they get closer to the gym they can already hear the cheering through the doors. It’s louder than the basketball championship game and a little intimidating, which is why Mark opens the door and encourages Donghyuck to go in first. Hyuck just rolls his eyes and walks in, clearly trying to hide his excitement. Mark can’t lie—spirit day is like the one fun day of school, so he’s hyped for it too.

They quickly find where their class is sitting, but they have to walk past the seniors who are going wild. Mark sees Johnny and Jaehyun yelling on the ground, hyping up their fellow seniors while simultaneously running and directing a wave in the crowd. They’re both shirtless and bodypainted, which is distinctly against the rules, but somehow they get away with it—likely because they graduate in like a month. Mark laughs at how fired up they are about it, and he doubts they hear him in the loud gym, but somehow they catch sight of them and Johnny runs towards them. Donghyuck is still standing slightly in front of him, so he seems to brace himself for the impending tackle, hug, or trampling Johnny is intending.

Mark flinches when Johnny picks Donghyuck up at the waist and lifts him into the air and spins him in the circle. He’s very quick about it as Donghyuck slaps him to be put down immediately. 

Donghyuck is red and clearly embarrassed, not that Mark can actually hear what he’s saying, but he squeezes Johnny’s—sizable—bicep and must be surprised, or impressed, or something. Then Jaehyun starts pulling Johnny and bringing his attention back to his crowd, so Mark finally catches up to Donghyuck so they can make their way to their seats.

Donghyuck is still noticeably flustered when they sit down, even when everyone around them is cheering.

“I can’t believe he picked me up!” Donghyuck yells to be heard. Mark just sends him a closed lipped smile.

He feels disappointed now. Mark doesn’t know why he got his hopes up anyway. It’s not like Hyuck has given any indication that he likes him. Besides, of course Donghyuck would want someone who’s taller than Mark and bigger than Mark. Sure, he’s filled out a little since basketball, but he’s not like Johnny. 

Mark looks over at Donghyuck as everyone quiets down and announcements about today’s events are made. Like yeah, he could pick Hyuck up, and he probably has at some point, but Donghyuck has certainly never reacted like he did to Johnny picking him up, and what the hell? Mark wants that.

Mark doesn’t even realize he’s sulking until Jeno and Donghyuck are both nudging him because the basketball event is one of the first ones and he completely zoned out and didn’t hear. He waves off Donghyuck’s questioning look and stands up to follow Jeno and the rest of their hodgepodge class team to the court.

“Go Mark Lee!” Donghyuck yells from the bleachers, and Mark laughs and sends him two thumbs up. Take that Johnny. He’s got this.

The basketball games between class teams are each only 10 minutes long and the ref is the physical education teacher who’s wearing a senior’s shirt. Mark knows it’s mostly meant for fun, and not to be taken too seriously, but Johnny is on the senior’s team, and it still counts for class points, so Mark is feeling a bit competitive. That’s probably why he hip checks Johnny when he has the ball six minutes in, even though the juniors are winning.

Johnny and his tall ass collapses to the ground dramatically, so of course it’s a foul when there was barely any calls before. Mark does feel a little guilty about it, even though Johnny laughs it off and makes his free throw shot. He loves Johnny. That’s his bro. There’s no reason he should be so salty. Besides, the juniors absolutely dominate with the most points from basketball. 

Mark doesn’t like to simmer in his guilt, and he usually knows when he’s in the wrong, so he finds Johnny outside the gym by the water fountain after the basketball event is over to apologize.

“Hey, sorry about earlier. I feel bad. Are you sure you’re okay? You fell kind of hard,” Mark asks, probably too loudly, but his ears are still ringing from the noise in the gym that’s only partially muffled by the door.

Johnny waves him off. “Yeah, man, no worries, of course I’m okay. I don’t expect anything less from our MVP.”

Mark laughs a little awkwardly, but he feels relieved to not have hurt Johnny or pissed him off. He’s about to grab a sip of water and make his exit, but Johnny catches him off guard.

“You know I didn’t mean anything by—I was just messing with Donghyuck earlier when I picked him up. We’re good, right?” Johnny asks.

Mark accidentally partially aspirates some water so he coughs for a while before he can even say anything. Johnny, ever the bro, pats him on the back as he tries to recover.

“I—”

“I think you and Hyuck are cute, by the way,” Johnny tells him, and Mark feels like the water he just inhaled is doing something to his brain because—what?

“Huh?” Mark gets out, kind of dumbly, before Yukhei comes to collect Johnny for the senior’s volleyball game against the freshmen. Mark feels utterly dumbfounded, but also slightly embarrassed because it’s one thing for their lunch group to tease him and Hyuck about ‘being a couple’ and entirely another to be presumed a couple by Johnny. Is he that obvious? Because it is clear to him now that he likes Donghyuck a lot. 

Like a lot. Shit, he probably has to do something about all this. 

#

No one is surprised when the seniors win spirit day. Mark is just happy the juniors come in second.

#

Mark has his bed to himself after spirit day. He’s ready for bed even if he’s not really tired yet. All of spirit week wore him out enough to make him bail on his friends and just come home and dick around on his guitar, but there’s only so many John Mayer songs he can play with no audience before he starts to feel sorry for himself. 

He’s happy for the distraction when it comes in the form of Donghyuck texting him about the facemask his little sister put on him with an accompanying picture.

Don’t miss me too much, Donghyuck writes, and Mark hums and feels like the biggest idiot for zooming into the picture and doing just that. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the fact that the message demonstrates Donghyuck’s loving relationship with his family, his sense of humor, the fact that Donghyuck somehow manages to look cute pouting in a clay mask, or a combination of all three, but Mark feels like he’s been punched in the gut with how much he feels.

Thanks for the nightmares, he writes back, glad that his response is only delayed a couple minutes and his staring and revelations didn’t take an embarrassing amount of time. Honestly, despite his reply being a defensive joke to hide the fact that Mark is probably, more than a little bit, in love with Donghyuck, he probably will have trouble sleeping without Hyuck next to him, potentially snoring into his ear. 

And that’s—wow, Mark really doesn’t want to think about that too hard because it’s very scary and has the potential to keep him awake for the rest of his life, overthinking and doubting Donghyuck will ever feel the same way, even if Mark did manage to somehow express his feelings clearly.

Mark gets out of bed because there’s no way he’s sleeping now, but pacing only lasts so long until Mark feels like he’s holding onto a giant secret that he can’t keep inside any longer. He does something he’s really not at all ashamed to do—he gets up and finds his Mom.

Mark’s mom is still up in her office working. Mark kind of knocks on the doorframe, but she’s so engrossed in her work that she doesn’t notice him until he’s standing right in front of her desk.

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asks immediately, looking concerned. Mark feels grateful for her because he knows she’s probably in the middle of something important if she’s still working. He definitely doesn’t want to waste her time.

“Mom,” he says, like ripping off a bandaid, “I think I like Donghyuck.”

He knows that’s a little bit of an understatement, but that about sums it up. His mother doesn’t look surprised or at all worried. She just nods like it’s a well known fact.

“Yes, I would hope so,” she says, smiling at him. Mark thinks he might have to spell it out more because he doesn’t think she understands he means the homo intended way, even if they’ve had all the prerequisites for that talk.

“No, I think I _Like_ Donghyuck,” Mark says with different emphasis, so it even sounds kind of weird to his ears.

“Yes, Mark, I know, sweetheart! It wasn’t hard to pick up on,” she explains, if that can be called an explanation for why Mark suddenly wants to be swallowed by quicksand.

“Oh,” he breathes. Of course he’s obvious to his own mother, but surely no one else has picked up on that, right? Except— 

Except, they totally have because all the jokes about him and Hyuck winning best couple, and Johnny thinking they’re a couple totally wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t flamingly obvious.

“Yes? Mark, are you okay? You know you have my support. I love Donghyuck,” she says, and oh, it’s so obvious. How could he have been so dumb? This has got to be in the top ten most embarrassing days of his life. 

“O-okay, goodnight,” Mark croaks, and tries not to be offended at his mother laughing at his expense while she goes back to her work and he quickly takes his exit.

He doesn’t know why he thought his mother would be the one to talk to about this. That’s embarrassing.

#

Saturday afternoon, Mark finds himself in Jeno’s bedroom smoking a bowl from the bong Jeno’s older brother left when he went to university. Jeno’s house has been the most popular for illicit activities since his parents both work long hours, and Mark’s mother put the fear of God in them when she caught them in her house.

Mark prefers rolling since the bong makes the whole room kind of smell like a science experiment, and he’s never quite mastered taking big rips from the bong the way Jeno clearly has. Maybe that’s why his high always kind of smacks him in the face.

“Have you unclenched yet?” Jeno asks, smiling with his dumb dimples, after Mark finishes coughing into the cup of water Jeno had ready for him.

“Dude shut up, sorry, I’m not a professional weed smoker,” Mark says before he eyes the cup in his hand suspiciously. “Bro, how long has this cup been in your room? Was this clean before you gave me this?”

Jeno laughs, which is answer enough on its own. Gross. “Really? I wouldn’t do you wrong like that, Mark. Now just tell me what’s bothering you because you’re not even laughing at the memes anymore.”

Mark watches Jeno dump the ashes in the bowl into his carpet before picking up the grinder to pack another bowl like it’s completely normal. Mark is definitely high enough that he has no qualms about opening his mouth without further prompting.

“How do I tell Hyuck that...I like him?” Is what comes out even though Mark’s not even sure that it’s what he wants to ask. Did he decide that he’s going to tell Donghyuck how he feels? Because that doesn’t feel like a conscious decision he’s ever made, especially not a sober one.

Jeno pauses everything he’s doing and sounds oddly sincere when he says, “I think Hyuck knows, Mark.”

Which. “What?”

“Dude, two weeks ago you bailed on the afterparty of the championship game we won, for which you won Most Valuable Player, because you wanted to celebrate Hyuck’s baby sister’s birthday,” Jeno says like that explains everything, and to Mark’s high brain, it does sound a little off, but even still.

“So? Haein likes me better than you guys. Plus, I would’ve felt bad had I missed it, and Hyuck wanted me there,” Mark says because it really is that simple to him.

“Mark. Here,” Jeno says and he picks up his phone to pull up...Donghyuck’s instagram?

Mark is about to remind him that he also follows Donghyuck’s instagram and isn’t likely to see anything new, but then he pulls up a picture from Haein’s party. There was limited space around the cake table with all her immediate family, so Donghyuck is sitting in his lap and Mark is staring at him...kind of adoringly and clearly not ready for the picture.

Donghyuck’s caption, which Mark knows he must have neglected to read when he automatically liked the photo, reads “family” with heart emojis. Oh, Mark kind of remembers being too busy looking at Donghyuck, who is smiling widely at the camera, to read the caption.

Mark, even high as hell, can admit it does look a little suspect. But—“We’re not even...together? I know it looks like there’s something going on, but I swear it isn’t like that at all.”

“Does Donghyuck know that? Like this past week he just stayed in your bed, and there was nothing going on, really?”

And now Mark is just really confused and high. He laughs.

#

It’s a few hours later when Jaemin shows up to Jeno’s house that Jeno somehow convinces him to walk to Donghyuck’s house to talk to him. Mark is fairly certain it’s Jeno’s way of booting him out so he and Jaemin can do their weird hookup thing, but he’s way too good of a bro to point that out.

The only thing is, as muscle memory takes him the short walk from Jeno’s to Hyuck’s, Mark is kind of having an existential crisis, and sincerely doubting this is a good idea. It isn’t until he’s in front of Donghyuck’s house and he’s already knocked on the door that he realizes he should’ve called first and that he might also still be kind of baked. Shit, he hopes that his eyes aren’t red and he doesn’t smell like weed, especially when it’s Donghyuck’s dad who answers the door.

Hyuck’s dad, as always, seems very happy to see him, so Mark doesn’t even think it’s weird when he goes for it and gives him a hug.

“Mark Lee! Hyuck didn’t say you were coming. We just sent him to the store to pick up a few things, but you’re welcome to come inside,” he says jovially, and Mark also doesn’t even feel weird about joining Hyuck’s parents for tea in the kitchen.

“Hey, Mark. How’s it going? Have you recovered from spirit week? Hyuck has assured us you somehow managed to get him there on time—bless your heart. I know I raised him, but I don’t know where his ability to sleep like the dead came from,” Hyuck’s mom says, and Mark tries not to laugh at Hyuck’s dad pointing at her behind her back and mouthing that he got it from her.

He gives them all the parent friendly updates he can give while he drinks his tea, and Hyuck’s dad is in the middle of saying how glad he is that Mark picked the guitar back up when Donghyuck shows up with Haein and a few bags of groceries.

“Mark?” Donghyuck says, clearly surprised at his presence, meanwhile Haein shouts “Marky!” and runs to give him a hug.

Mark is secretly glad for her hug because it bolsters his nerve to think about what he’s going to say with Donghyuck actually in the room.

“Yeah, sorry, I should have called, but I just want to talk to you about something,” Mark admits, kind of ominously, which must be why Donghyuck gives him a concerned look but agrees before motioning to the stairs.

Haein looks like she wants to follow them, but Hyuck’s dad calls her back into the kitchen ‘to help with dinner.’ Donghyuck leads them to his room, the lone room in the attic, and he closes the door behind them. Unlike Mark’s mom at his house, everyone here is much more likely to knock and make noise when they approach the door.

Mark sits on the chair and tries to get comfortable, but Donghyuck must know what this is about or have some inkling that it’s going to be an awkward conversation because he starts pacing.

“Wait, um, before you say anything, I—”

And maybe it’s because Mark’s lowkey still kind of high or maybe it’s just because he’s like a bull in a china shop, but Mark blurts, “You know everyone thinks we’re a couple?”

Donghyuck winces, and that’s not really a good sign. “No. Well, kind of, but I—does it make you mad?” he asks, suddenly entranced by his own fidgeting hands instead of looking at him.

Mark kind of wants to pin him down and get him to stop acting weird because even if Donghyuck doesn’t like the thought of everyone thinking they’re together, they’re still just them. So solid—Hyuck and him. They should be able to talk about whatever at this point, Mark assures himself, but even he feels embarrassed about answering Hyuck’s question.

“No, why would it make me mad? It’s just that we’re, well, we’re not together,” Mark finally says, staring at Donghyuck, who seems definitely more flustered than him.

“Well you don’t seem happy about it, or flattered in any way, so thanks for that.” Donghyck huffs. “I don’t know! It’s confusing,” he whines. “You’re so confusing, Mark Lee.”

“How am  _ I _ confusing?” Mark asks. He wants to add,  _ when you’re the reason everyone thinks we’re together, _ but Donghyuck already seems distressed, and the last thing Mark wants to do is make it seem like he’s blaming him, even if Mark does think it’s mostly his fault people think they’re together. And that really makes no sense to Mark, because what does Donghyuck even gain from people thinking they’re a couple? Mark is the one over here harboring all these feelings, and all this newfound awareness is probably going to make it feel like torture if Donghyuck is just playing games. 

Mark stands to grab Hyuck’s hand and forces him to sit down on the bed next to him. He doesn’t want to argue or put all the blame on Donghyuck. He just wants to reach some sort of consensus.

Luckily, the contact emboldens Hyuck to share more.

“It’s just like, sometimes you act like you feel—like that whole thing with Johnny yesterday? Everyone said you seemed really jealous and I maybe thought so too, but then you seemed clueless.”

Mark feels his face burn red and tries not to think about how he’s been thinking of excuses he could use to maybe pick up Donghyuck, just to show him that he’s absolutely, fully capable. Donghyuck isn’t looking at him anymore, which Mark is kinda glad for because he feels like he’s been put on the spot. What could he possibly say to explain the jealousy over Johnny picking him up? Because that’s totally what it was, as embarrassing as that sounds, and he’s definitely not going to say that out loud.

“I, um, don’t make this weird, Mark Lee, I swear. I just—I like you. I kept thinking that you’d ask me or prompt me into saying it, but you didn’t even seem to think it was weird that people thought we were together, or maybe you didn’t even notice and it’s not something you’ve ever considered,” Donghyuck says, and it’s clear to Mark that it was hard for him to admit from the way he goes all quiet and still and sad towards the end of his confession. Mark doesn’t like that at all.

Mark wants to reassure Donghyuck and explain himself, but he’s just not even making sense in his own head. This is good news, great news, actually, and it changes everything, but even though Mark had a tiny hopeful, impossible nagging feeling that maybe Donghyuck felt the same, it still doesn’t feel real. So of course Mark feels like he’s standing on his head and completely forgot how to construct a singular sentence.

“I,” Mark tries collecting himself, but he still doesn’t know how to communicate what he’s feeling properly.

“I said don’t make it weird!” Donghyuck whines, slapping Mark against his chest for his awkward silence. 

“Oh my god, Hyuck, I didn’t even say anything yet,” Mark splutters. Most of his anxieties have been quieted by Donghyuck’s admission and he’s excited to make Hyuck aware that he feels the same—quickly, if possible, but of course Donghyuck is making that difficult. Mark rubs at his chest even though Donghyuck didn’t actually hit him that hard.

“Well now I’m embarrassed, and I don’t want you to!” Donghyuck says stubbornly, and his lower lip is jutted out in a slight pout, and it’s cute even if he’s completely ridiculous.

Mark did not expect confronting Donghyuck to go like this at all, but the fact that Donghyuck likes him makes it way better than expected. Like. Donghyuck  _ likes _ him, which means he probably would let Mark kiss him, which is good because that’s something Mark really cannot stop thinking about.

“Hyuck?” Mark says and waits patiently for Donghyuck to look at him. Donghyuck’s gaze meets his reluctantly, and Mark knows Hyuck well enough to know that he’s actually nervous. He wants to reassure him, and he’s normally pretty good with words, but of course his high ass thought it was a good idea to come over here without much forethought or planning.

At some point, in the silence when they’re staring at each other, Mark realizes he’s really overthinking this. There’s nothing to say in the moment that’s not overly cheesy or cringey, and Donghyuck would probably clown him if he tried. Besides, Mark finds himself getting distracted by the way Donghyuck subconsciously licks his lips. He leans in so slowly, telegraphing his movements so they don’t come unexpectedly.

Mark gets close enough that he can feel Hyuck’s breath, and Donghyuck’s eyes shut. It gets way easier to think when Donghyuck isn’t looking directly at him.

“I like you, Hyuck, so much. I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” Mark whispers.

Donghyuck inhales sharply, and they’re so close that his nod of consent brushes their lips together. Mark has to purposefully hold back from seeming overeager and savor the moment when he feels how warm and soft Hyuck’s lips are. Donghyuck kisses him back clumsily, and Mark feels like time almost seems to slow down, or like he’s really high, but by now he knows it’s not the weed he smoked earlier.

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, and Mark’s brain almost can’t compute this because Mark has been actively trying to figure out what to do with his hands that doesn’t involve feeling Donghyuck up when his family is downstairs. Evidently, Donghyuck’s kisses are messing with his head enough that he doesn’t even realize when he places his hand on Hyuck’s inner thigh.

Neither of them hear anyone coming up the stairs, so they jump apart when there’s a knock at the door. Luckily, people knock here, Mark thinks, looking over at Donghyuck who, for the record, looks way more flustered than when Johnny picked him up. Mark is proud of that.

It’s Haein at the door, which makes Mark instantly relieved because she’ll probably be less suspicious of their current appearances than either of Hyuck’s parents.

“Dinner’s ready and Mom and Dad want to know if Marky is staying for dinner?” Haein asks, and Mark knows he’s probably expected home, but one glance at Hyuck reveals him biting his lip and looking like he doesn’t want Mark to leave just yet. Which is good, considering Mark doesn’t want to leave him either.

“Yeah, I’ll stay if that’s okay,” Mark says.

Dinner is not actually any more awkward than usual despite the fact that Mark is pretty sure that Donghyuck’s parents know about them, or maybe they inferred like everyone else seemed to. Either way, Mark is at least aware of the knowing looks and smiles Donghyuck’s parents keep sharing after looking between the two of them.

Donghyuck is obviously not concerned with keeping anything from them because they sit close enough that their legs are pressed together. Honestly, Mark is just glad no one is openly disapproving because being this close to Hyuck feels most natural.

“Can I show Marky my glitter markers?” Haein asks when everyone is mostly done eating and there’s a break in conversation.

“Glitter markers?” Mark sits up straighter because that sounds epic. Mark would like to draw, or at least write something, in glitter marker.

“Yep, Hyuck got me them so he can teach me how to draw,” Haein explains, and of course that’s such a Donghyuck gift. Mark shouldn’t be as touched by this as he is.

“Ah, but Haein, it’s getting kind of late. You’ll have to show Mark when it’s light outside so he can see them in the sunlight so they’re extra sparkly,” Donghyuck says.

Mark knows Donghyuck probably has his reasons, but he’s kind of bummed when Haein just accepts that dumb explanation for not breaking out the glitter markers right here and right now.

“I think Mark’s more disappointed than Haein is,” Hyuck’s mom points out with a laugh, and Mark can’t really even deny it. He is a child at heart.

“It’s okay, Marky, they are prettier in the sun. I’ll show you next time,” Haein placates him, which truly warms Mark’s heart even if everyone is laughing at him.

“Thanks, Haein,” Mark says, smiling at Haein.

They’re all sitting at the table long after dinner, just comfortably chatting, and so Mark doesn’t even realize that it’s getting late and he should be heading home soon until Donghyuck’s dad takes Haein to bed when she starts falling asleep and Donghyuck nudges him.

“Can I take Mark home?” Donghyuck asks his mom. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, but don’t stay too long, okay? I don’t like you driving too late,” she says, and yeah, Mark gets the feeling that she definitely knows just by the way she looks between them.

“I won’t,” Hyuck reassures her, and she turns to face Mark.

“It was nice to see you, Mark.”

“Of course, it was nice to see you too. Thank you for dinner,” Mark says politely, and Donghyuck’s mom just smiles proudly and pats him on the shoulder before she leaves them alone.

“Dude, she’s going to be gushing about how polite you are for the rest of eternity,” Donghyuck says as they’re putting on their shoes to head out.

As if on cue, Donghyuck’s dad pokes his head into the room to say goodbye and Mark makes sure to thank him for dinner, too. Hyuck looks exasperated, and Mark still really would like to kiss him.

The car ride is kind of quiet, but honestly Mark is just still processing how it feels like everything and nothing has changed at the same time. It almost doesn’t feel real, except when Donghyuck pulls in front of his house it’s definitely different because just saying bye and thanking him for the ride wouldn’t feel right anymore. Donghyuck must feel it too because he actually puts the car in park.

“Hyuck,” Mark starts, but Donghyuck cuts him off.

“Don’t be weird tomorrow.” And even when Donghyuck is being rude, he still looks unfairly kissable. Mark leans over the center console to kiss him, aiming for his cheek because it’s easily accessible but is pleasantly surprised when Hyuck turns to meet his lips. Mark feels like he could probably kiss Donghyuck for forever, even with the center console pressing into him. 

Mark doesn’t mind when Donghyuck turns his head, though, especially because he doesn’t push him away and instead just breathes hard like their kiss has made him satisfyingly breathless. Mark is extra pleased with himself.

“Goodnight, Mark,” Hyuck says pointedly, and Mark knows that’s his cue but he can’t help but stare at Donghyuck until he pushes his shoulder and starts to complain. Mark grins at him. 

“Night Hyuck,” he says before he finally gets out of the car and goes inside.

Mark rides his happy feelings through giving his explanation of where he was to his mom, and doesn’t even really think about what Hyuck meant by being ‘weird’ tomorrow until he’s on the cusp of sleep. 

#

Mark is oddly nervous at school the next day, but he definitely doesn’t think he’s being noticeably ‘weird.’ He just feels like he should be making an announcement to everyone, but Donghyuck hasn’t said anything, and he doesn’t know if that’s okay to even announce or what exactly he would announce? He concludes pretty quickly that they need to talk about that.

Only, after a seemingly regular first half of the day and normal lunch, just before Hyuck goes to catch up with Jungwoo, he grabs Mark’s forearm.

“We’re hanging out after school right?” Hyuck asks, and that’s pretty normal, except Mark is having a flashback to when he was sleep deprived and lagging that morning and his mom told him she’d be home late and he is having thoughts about what he and Donghyuck could get up to while home alone.

Mark must nod dumbly to answer Hyuck’s question, although he’s entirely in his head until Donghyuck leans in and kisses him on the lips. Oh. And then he’s gone.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh shitttt,” Jaemin exclaims annoyingly. Mark doesn’t let it ruin his good vibes, but he really hopes their friends get the teasing out of their system quickly, especially since they  _ already thought they were together. _

“So that happened. I take it things went well then?” Jeno asks, but he’s definitely laughing at Mark, so Mark doesn’t dignify that with an answer.

“I think they’re cute,” Renjun says, and Mark is happy to have at least one good friend who knows when to let things lie. He smiles at Renjun, but then he starts to feel suspicious like Renjun is going to have something else less flattering to add.

Mark’s healthy dose of skepticism is interrupted and completely derailed by Jisung weighing in.

“I’m scarred, honestly. It felt wrong. Like watching my brothers kiss.” Jisung mimes throwing up, and Mark can get no peace.

“Bro, are you trying to say it felt incestuous?” Jeno asks, laughing somewhat obnoxiously.

“No! I meant like, Mark is like my brother. I don’t want to see him kiss anyone!” Jisung explains.

“Aw, Jisungie, you’re like my brother too,” Mark says because that’s pretty soft and rare of Jisung to outright say, but Mark also means it in the way that Jisung is a little annoying brat.

“Ugh, I didn’t want this,” Jisung says like he’s allergic to feelings. “It’s fine. I’ll get used to it. It’s less awkward than it was when you were both dancing around it, I guess.”

Mark doesn’t feel less awkward, if anything, he feels slightly more awkward, but also really happy. He guesses the awkwardness will fade as time passes.

“Wait, so does that mean Hyuck isn’t also like your brother?” Chenle asks Jisung, and Jisung just looks uncomfortable at everyone waiting for his answer.

“Man, I hate y’all,” he grumbles as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

#

Mark tries very hard to act normal after school when he leads them to his bedroom. Homework. Yes, that’s a thing that needs to happen, and honestly he’s just trying to single mindedly focus on that and not on the fact that Donghyuck is in his bed. It’s nothing new, but there are a lot of different connotations bouncing around excitedly in Mark’s head.

He can do this, though, or at least that’s what he tells himself, even though he keeps getting distracted and staring.

“Are you actually accomplishing anything over there?” Donghyuck asks, and Mark swallows dryly.

“What?” he says before he actually registers what Hyuck said. “Oh, yeah.” His mostly blank trigonometry homework is telling him different. Donghyuck snorts.

“What time is your mom supposed to be home?” Hyuck asks, biting his lip, and Mark doesn’t feel like that’s a fair or innocent question when he’s trying so hard to be good and do his work.

“I don’t know. She said late.”

“Come here then,” Donghyuck suggests, patting the bed next to him.

“Hyuck…” Mark hesitates—mostly because of school work, but also because he knows that being that close might make it harder to have the productive conversation Mark knows they need to have but doesn’t know how to start.

“Do you want to make out or not?” Donghyuck asks brazenly, and that’s a simple question with a simple answer, even if Mark is not sure Hyuck isn’t just putting up a front, because while he did kiss him in the middle of lunch, the last he checked, Donghyuck had even less experience than he does. Mark gets up and moves to the bed anyway. Fuck triginometry.

Donghyuck seems more shy now that Mark is closer, and mostly just leans into Mark’s chest instead of initiating any makeout session he was talking about. Mark doesn’t mind. This is nice, too, Donghyuck is so warm and perfect to cuddle with. Mark rubs his back through his thin t-shirt.

“Hyuck,” Mark starts, but he’s interrupted by Donghyuck kissing him somewhat abruptly before pulling back, red faced. Mark likes that a lot—the red in Donghyuck’s cheeks and him initiating. He wants to say something, but it’s easier to just show Donghyuck how much he liked it by kissing him back thoroughly.

It still feels slightly clumsy at first, in an endearing way because it’s Hyuck, but they fall into a rhythm soon enough that feels distinctly less sweet when Mark pushes Donghyuck back a little in order to hover over him.

Donghyuck is very responsive to everything Mark does, and it’s driving him crazy. His mouth is so plush and inviting, and he makes the sweetest sounds that have Mark slightly worked up before Donghyuck even pushes his hands under the hem of Mark’s shirt and starts feeling bare skin. Donghyuck’s hands explore up to his chest before they settle on caressing Mark’s flank rhythmically—down and up, down and up. Mark is lucky he isn’t ticklish there. He feels more lucky to be kissing Donghyuck. 

When Donghyuck runs out of breath, he just turns his head and breathes heavily as Mark trails kisses down his neck. 

“You better not be leaving any marks, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck warns as Mark is leaving sucking kisses down the center of his throat. Donghyuck’s eyes are shut, so Mark just laughs and stops to stare. His neck is mostly unmarked, oops, but Mark is stuck on how gorgeous he is and how much he wants to explore and try things with him until Donghyuck opens his eyes.

Donghyuck smiles back at him, but it’s more of a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile because he pushes him away soon after.

“Oh my God, don’t look at me like that,” Hyuck complains, and Mark laughs because he didn’t think he was making any kind of face.

“Like what?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You know.”

Mark leans down to kiss him again, but Donghyuck pushes him away.

“No, I don’t want to kiss you anymore. You’re gross.”

Mark knows that Donghyuck is probably, maybe, joking because that feels like a lie, but it still kind of stings because what if he doesn’t want to kiss him anymore? That would suck. It would suck a lot. Also, Mark might feel like a shitty kisser then.

Mark is snapped out of his thoughts when Donghyuck flicks the side of his head and presses their lips together.

“Mark, I’m joking,” Donghyuck says, sounding less exasperated and more apologetic, which is new.

“Yeah, I knew that. It sounded like a lie anyway,” Mark says with a smirk but practically yelps in surprise when Donghyuck wraps his legs around him and pulls him down for more kisses.

This time Mark is absolutely sure he’s killing it because Donghyuck is clutching to his shirt hard and moaning, and Mark doesn’t even care that the elbow he’s leaning on is starting to ache from holding all his weight over Hyuck.

When Donghyuck starts bucking his hips up to frantically seek out friction, Mark realizes they probably need a breather. He knows he needs to calm down a bit because otherwise this is going to become very embarrassing, and plus they probably need to discuss some things. Mark forces himself to pull away, not surprised at how heavy they’re both breathing.

Mark leans back and untangles himself from Donghyuck’s legs so he can sit up and try to adjust himself so it’s not so obvious his dick is hard as a rock with barely any touching.

“That was okay, right?” Donghyuck asks, staring up at the ceiling, and Mark snorts before he can help himself. Is that a real question?

“Are you fishing for compliments?”

Donghyuck sits up to look at him. “No...yes? I don’t know. You’re the one who stopped.”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, kissing him again to try and reassure him since he’s obviously unnecessarily worried. “You’re good at that. Almost too good.”

Donghyuck seems pleased at that and tries to pull Mark even closer again, but Mark catches his wrists. He wants to ask what Donghyuck wants out of this because the last thing Mark wants to do is ruin their friendship with mismatched expectations. Honestly, Donghyuck deserves some cute and creative way to ask him out officially, even if Mark knows he’d think it was cringe, there’s no way Donghyuck wouldn’t secretly be happy about it.

“What? Did you come in your pants, or something?” Donghyuck asks, and there’s a surprising lack of judgment, but Mark still basically barks in surprise.

“No!” Mark splutters. “I’m just thinking.”

“Well you looked like you’re thinking too hard. What is it?”

Mark looks at Donghyuck, who still looks like he’s been thoroughly made out with, with cheeks that are still tinged red. Yeah, Mark wants—there’s no doubt there. He wants to do all the milestones with Hyuck, and the mundane stuff, too. All the sudden, he feels slightly overwhelmed with gratitude that Donghyuck is here, in his life, in his bed, with him.

“Are we doing this? I mean, do you want to actually be together?” Mark asks finally when he feels like he can speak without his voice breaking and him dying of embarrassment.

“Oh my God, I thought you were going to tell me something bad,” Donghyuck whines, pushing at Mark’s shoulder. “Mark Lee, you’re so sentimental. Are you asking me to be your official boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah, sorry if it’s kinda lackluster,” Mark mutters, and maybe he should have waited and planned something better, actually.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck complains, actually sounding annoyed before forcing Mark to hold his hand. “It’s not lackluster at all. I’m here, aren’t I? Don’t ruin this moment for me, Mark. I’ve been wanting you to ask me for months.”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, leaning in to kiss him again. “I’m sorry I’m late to this, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Uh huh,” Donghyuck agrees, following Mark’s mouth when he tries to pull away to kiss him again.

Yeah, Mark will take that, and Donghyuck’s kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can't decide if this fic is the most pointless, aimless thing i've ever written or not, but it's been a long time since i wrote anything so?? lemme bask in this moment.
> 
> also hey nct ficdom, yes, this is my first time posting here. wuz poppin


End file.
